This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The course is co-sponsored by the National Flow Cytometry Resource and Verity Software House. More than 50 students plus 20 faculty from 4 countries will participate in lectures and 10 hands-on laboratory sessions. Instrumentation and software for laboratory exercises is provided by commercial companies. This year the annual course will be held at Los Alamos, NM, June 11-16th.